Fire and Ice
by Red-Clansman
Summary: Yata and Fushimi always fight with eachother, but there is a reason for it. They are both bottling up their emotions, but when one lets a secret slip will the other say anything or simply continue to fight? Either way, the two opposing clans man find themselves on an emotional journey. This is Sarumi so if you don't like boyxboy then you probably shouldn't read this


_'How did it get to this... It was never supposed to get out of hand like this, I loved him damn it! I loved him... yet I was the one who killed him.'_

"Stupid monkey, I trusted you! You betrayed us, you betrayed Mr. Mikoto, Mr. Kusanagi, Tatara, and you betrayed me." Yata felt his chest clench as he said this.

The reds vanguard and the blues third in command used to be friends, best friends at that. Yata has never told anyone but he found himself falling for Saru and was devastated when he left him. Yata was constantly picking fights with Fushimi in hope that if he could make himself believe that he hated the blue clansman then maybe his feelings would disappear. But they didn't, they got stronger if anything and it annoyed Yata greatly! He didn't want to be in love with traitor!

Fushimi Saruhiko found himself in a similar boat. Fushimi loved Yata even before they became part of HOMRA, but that's exactly what ruined his life. Yata loved being part of HOMRA and dedicated himself to the red king. Fushimi watched sadly as his Misaki was taken away right in front of his eyes. Fushimi hated the red clan for what they did, he didn't hate Misaki however. He could never hate the vanguard. He hated Mikoto, the one who Yata looked up to and always spoke about. Misaki always spoke of Mikoto like he was a god, and Fushimi simply wanted him back.

It was not uncommon for the two to fight all the time. Someone usually intervened before it got too out of hand. But today there was no one around to step in. Yata saw Fushimi walking in front of him and started on.

"Stupid monkey! I hate you for everything you have done to me!" Yata screamed knowing fully that what he said was far from the truth. Fushimi felt his breathing hitch and it was almost like a stab in the heart for Fushimi.

"Is Misaki upset with the fact that my king killed his beloved king?" Fushimi asked with a smirk to make hide his true feelings. It hurt Fushimi greatly to do this to Yata but he couldn't allow the vanguard to see the truth.

That did it for Yata as he ran towards the blue clansman with anger in his eyes. He began throwing punches and attacks at Saruhiko in an attempt to hit him but Fushimi swiftly dodged each attack.

Yata got annoyed quickly at the fact that his attacks weren't working and upped his attacks. Yata pulled out his bat and charged at Fushimi with the bat in hand and tried again to hit his target.

Fushimi refused to draw his weapon, he couldn't take the chance of hurting Misaki. He hoped that if he continued to dodge the attacks then Misaki would get tired out and eventually give up. But as Fushimi thought in his head he was caught in his stomach by the bat.

Fushimi fell to his knees with a thud and doubled over. Holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath, he averted his eyes up to see Yata staring down at him with eyes full of anger.

Fushimi pulled out two small blades to defend himself but at this point Yata was pissed and needed to take his anger out somehow so he continued to swing his bat.

Fushimi dropped the blades and crumpled to the ground clutching his abdomen and scrunching his face up in pain. He couldn't bring it upon himself to unleash his saber because surely that would end up hurting Yata in the process so he allowed His Misaki to unleash his anger out on him.

"Why won't you fight back you stupid monkey? You know I am going to kick your ass? Is that what it is!" Yata screamed and Fushimi saw this as his opportunity. He figured he was going to die at the hands of his former friend and figured now was a good time to let loose.

"I'm not afraid to fight Misaki-" Fushimi began but was caught by a blow to the stomach.

"Don't call me that! You damn monkey, you lost any right to call me that when you betrayed me!"

Fushimi ended up spitting up a mouthful of blood from that blow as he heard his ribs break with a sickening crack.

Yata stared down and watched as Fushimi tried to hold himself up on his weak arms only to fall back to the ground.

"I'm not afraid to fight you. I'm afraid to hurt you." Fushimi groaned with clenched teeth.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Yata asked. He was trying to remain tough but failed as he felt like his heart had just shattered at the sight of Fushimi.

"The same reason I left HOMRA. I left HOMRA because I couldn't stand always hearing you speak of Mikoto.. Misaki..." Fushimi paused and looked up, expecting a blow for using his first name but it never came. "I love you Misaki. I loved you before we ever joined HOMRA, I didn't tell you because if you would ditch while we were friends then would you even care about me at all if we got together?"

At this point Fushimi could feel himself losing consciousness, he was willing to accept it to. Tara didn't say anything making Fushimi believe that he didn't care about he had just said. But suddenly Yata began to talk.

"You stupid monkey!" Yata cried out. "You should have told me this! I love you, damn it. When you left HOMRA I thought it was because you hated me."

Fushimi was shocked to say the least. This was the last thing he expected to hear from Yata.

Yata dropped his bat and fell to the ground with Fushimi. Yata felt his heart shatter when Fushimi began violently coughing, Yata began panicking when he saw Fushimi begin to cough up blood! Each cough rattled Fushimi's chest and Yata could feel it as well as the blood now staining Yata's clothes.

"Shit, Saru I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot! Saru please don't die..." Yata said as tears began escaping his his eyes.

Fushimi had never seen Yata cry, ever. Reaching a shaky hand up Fushimi lightly brushed the tears away.

"It will all be alright." Fushimi began to lose consciousness as he muttered one more thing. "Mi...sa.. ki."

Yata felt Fushimi's body go slack and began to panic even more.

"No, no! Shit, Saru wake up. Please wake up Saru!" Yata cried holding Fushimi's head close to his chest. "I'm so sorry, look what I have done!"

Yata got out his PDA and called Rikio, telling him to to prepare an empty room then hung up.

"Don't worry Saru, I will fix this." Yata said as a way to try and reassure himself.

Yata got one arm under the taller mans knees and the other arm supporting his back. Yata grunted as he lifted Fushimi from the ground.

The walk to HOMRA felt longer than it actually was. Fushimi was heavier than Yata thought he would be and it was really straining Yata, but Yata pushed himself to keep going. He had to get help for Fushimi before the one he loves dies right in his arms.

 _'Don't you dare die on me Saru, I will get you help. Just please don't die..'_ Yata thought as he felt Fushimi tense up in pain.


End file.
